


storms are made for brewing

by edel_im



Series: fire under the rain [2]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Cop AU, F/M, POV Third Person Limited, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edel_im/pseuds/edel_im
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seung Hyun meets his new partner and Siwon notices a few things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	storms are made for brewing

Seung Hyun downs the first three shots in quick succession, stemming the urge to act on his anger. The urge to hit something is strong he tamps it down with another shot, lifting a finger for two more.

"Mind if I join you?"

Siwon slides into the stool to his left and orders a shot, downing it once served before facing him.

"Why the long face, sweetheart?"

His friend's humor draws a scoff from him and that tells the newcomer he's in no mood to entertain jokes at the moment. The last he saw of his former partner was in Chief's office. The conversation did not look good. Seeing him at the bar tossing up shots one after the other confirms it.

"What did Chief say?"

"He wants to pair me up with a doctor."

Siwon pulls back, "Chief's matchmaking now?"

"Damn it, Choi. He wants me to get a partner."

"Oh." The play of confusion and curiosity goes back and forth his friend's face that Seung Hyun feels his earlier outburst at the Chief's office was well founded.

When he supplies that his supposed partner is a female doctor with basic police training and quotes Chief's words that this partnership is an attempt to bridge science and police work to a more local level, he relishes the rise of Siwon's animated brows and nods. He doesn't blame him that for all the possible comments he could have made, his friend only says, "Well, what do you think?"

"I am not going to be part of an experiment." He shakes his head, jaw tightened as an outward expression of trying to put a semblance of control to his superior's command.

 

 

 

 

 

Siwon watches him stand by the decision when Monday comes, during which time Seung Hyun had worked himself up into a state of extra grumpiness, something Il Woo was sure couldn't be possible until then. Chief walks into the station and shortly after his friend follows. There was no saying the exact conversation between them but Seung Hyun's scowl had been fiercer on his return. It was apparent Chief had stood by his decision as well. As they were essentially people who followed a hierarchy of command, that means he wins too.

 

 

 

 

 

A week later they welcome the new team member - a Family Medicine resident, mid-twenties, single (a fact Il Woo was quick to obtain) and one who's quite easy on the eyes. She's pleasant enough for first time meetings, but it was strange how in a few aspects she reminded Siwon of the man she'd be partnered with. Subtle traits, but similar still. He wonders what his friend would think about it.

Such friend had been surprisingly quiet since the introductions, having retired to the back where he's presently fingering a stack of folders on a table and pretending indifference despite occasional bored glances. It would have been believable had he not seen what happened earlier. Seung Hyun's still peeved at being forced into partnering with another - one more a civilian than an actual officer at that - but when she steps into his space and shakes his hand there's a small lift of his brow hinting on intrigue. She didn't smile, and the handshake had lasted a second longer than normal. When the contact ended she leveled his friend with a contemplative stare before moving ahead. Minutes into the team and she's already non-compromising. For that Siwon shakes her hand harder than he intended.

He likes that this one came without false hopes. At least she wasn't going to die because of stupidity. Seung Hyun still has his work cut out for him of course, being with an untrained person and all, but it's one less reason to get offed taken from the list. Not that Seung Hyun would let her get killed in the first place.

If she proves to be a little more silently defiant for the next few days, he's going to vote this partnership be permanent. Seung Hyun's his friend, sure, but it would be nice to watch him get rattled from all of his stubbornness. It could do him - and them by extension - some good.

"So, does anyone here like archery?"

The telling scoff from behind him prompts the dry Is-there-something-wrong from her. His friend shakes his head with a not so subtle condescending smile and Really? and she narrows her eyes at him. Il Woo saves the day with his,

"I think it's badass in Game of Thrones. I could try that. Siwon would too, right man?"

"Yeah sure." He nods, clocking the tension thrown from one side of the room to the other.

A storm is brewing and he's quite sure they're all going to get drenched before the week is over. He finds he's actually looking forward to it.


End file.
